Minecraft One-shot Collections
by BlackDragon41
Summary: One-shots ranging from many different things and themes in Minecraft. Mostly revolving around HEROBRINE though. Most of these stories are requests from my drawn winners. 1st:QueenCelina33 and her request. Herobrine has fallen ill and his tyrant rule over the mobs is at stake. He must rely on a few human friends to recover and get back on his feet and be The King Of Mobs once more.


**MINCRAFT COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS!**

**Hello my readers! This is a collection of One-Shots that I am making for some of my lucky reviewers of Hero's Bane.(I don't draw for every chapter due to the lack of time, it's random chapters that I post) They can generally be about anything of Minecraft with the exception of Youtubers and Mob Talkers, I don't do these for many reasons and I will not list the reasons. Don't ask… But a good portion will be what my readers want. Especially if it's got Herobrine and/or is Herobrine related. I would love to do those.**

**My first winner that I drew is QueenCelina33, This is the story she requested. And yes, Herobrine is in this. I hope I met your specifications. I also Celina, tried to keep it in your universe kind of thing. You know… from your story? Anyways, ;D Enjoy! It's also got 2 parts.**

…

**Weakness and Strength**

**Part 1: I am King**

…

A shadowed figure of a man stumbled through the dark woods at a slow pace, staggering around until he bumped into an oak tree and slumped himself against it for support to rest his weary legs. The figure then turned around, positioning himself with his back to the tree as he panted roughly. Breathing in the cool air of the night made him feel a little alleviated from the heat growing inside of him, he needed to be free of flames dancing wildly in his chest. It was like he was burning from the inside out, that was something that had never happened to him before. He could easily imagine the feel of lava radiating waves of heat all throughout his body, it wasn't a pleasant thought.

The man moved the back of his hand up and onto his head before he wiped away sweat that beaded above his brows. He moved his hand back down to see the liquid glisten from the moonlight over head. Sighing in annoyance, he wiped the slippery substance on his cyan-colored shirt and leaned up from the bark. He began his walk again through the dense trees, each step made the fire inside grow to his displeasure. At least the dizziness and nauseating feeling had fled from him for the moment, it would likely come back again soon.

It didn't help that his stomach did complete flips and groaned from discomfort, it wasn't from hunger but it hurt and rumbled anyway. His head also pounded painfully, like creepers exploding right next to him; the explosive waves just drilled through his ears and knocked his brain around. White eyes narrowed from so much distress. The headache was hardly tolerable, the stomach pain was too; but the heat wasn't. More beads of sweat formed on the surface of his skin, not only on his head but around his neck and nearly the entire surface of his upper body.

Herobrine growled as he ran his hand around the base of his neck and across his forehead, again collecting more fluid that he immediately wiped away on the fabric of his shirt. He wiped repeatedly; but the forming drops continued to trickle and trail down his skin as he walked, leaving little irritating itches in their tracks. He snorted from the bothersome feeling but chose not to give in to it, so he allowed the sweat to develop and flow despite the aggravation. He was getting too hot to even worry about it anyway, it cooled him off a little from the gentle breeze flowing through leaves and branches of the trees; but not enough. If anything; it made some of the sweat drops to move down his face from the fluctuating drafts that pushed them to stream downwards. This not only caused more itching but the salty fluid that flowed into the corners of his eyes made his blazing orbs mildly burn.

He paced back and forth in a small clearing of trees, wondering just how and why he was feeling so much irritation and pain. He had never had a feeling like this before, the feeling of sickness. The powerful being shook his head in denial. He wasn't sick, only mortals got sick. He saw what happened when they became ill, what symptoms they had shown. Some of those indications of sickness reflected the ones he now had. Herobrine clinched his fists in rage. He wasn't sick, there must of been another reason or something but not a simple human illness. The White-Eyed man stormed through the woods until he came to the very edge of it, now looking over vast plains and seeing various mobs moving about under the light of the lightly waning moon. They were faithfully obeying his words and staying out of the great forest just as he demanded. Herobrine's few friends lived somewhere within the large forest and he made sure to protect them every night, he could care less about any other mortals though.

He turned back around and started to sprint through the woodlands with his eyes searching far up ahead for any movement that wasn't made by passive mobs, his ears were also tuned into to the slightest sound that wasn't made by animals. Herobrine began to slow as his chest burned, the fire inside was growing again to his annoyance. Though he slowed to a light sprint; he continued to move through the dense forest, keeping an eye out for those who rebelled against him.

The majority of the mobs had turned on him when they found out that he had become friends with a few humans. They claimed that this friendship made the King Of Mobs too soft and lenient after being around them for too long, so Herobrine was now deemed weak and unfit for the great title. They daringly mocked him for this new found weakness and many of them paid for their words, they perished by the powerful being's wrathful hands. Some still say that he had chosen mortals over his Leadership and has therefore; forfeited his right to rule or rule over them and the Nether. Herobrine dismissed the claims and easily killed those who brought it up. But because of his friendship; his new friends were constantly in danger. Most of the times; they never even realized it, he quietly dealt with the disobedient ones personally. Herobrine had stayed in the shadows and plucked off the rebels before they even had a chance to make their presence known to the humans. It was a tedious task to keep an eye out for them but at least he enjoyed showing his superiority, smiting all of those who opposed him.

The White-Eyed legend slowed down as his headache grew, the dizziness also came back much to his distress. He came to a stop and held his head with one of his hands. He rubbed the side of his cranium but it did little to soothe the pain. It didn't help that the his pounding head was throwing his senses off, he could hear perfectly but couldn't quite distinguish exactly where the sounds were coming from. His sight also seemed to be a bit off as the trees appeared to move to the side all by their selves, they were supposed to be stationary. Wincing and shaking off the drumming in his head; he continued forward.

Upon a tall tree covered hill; he watched the moon descended slowly on the other side of the sky. Herobrine huffed with annoyance. Time seemed to be agonizingly crawling by, it felt like he had been running around endlessly when it had only been five to six hours tops. He still had a few more hours until sunrise and his conditioned hadn't improved at all. Actually, it seemed to worsen. He felt nauseated though he hadn't eaten anything for weeks, he didn't have to eat to live like mortals; so he rarely ate at all. His stomach twisted in knots regardless.

It wasn't much longer after that that he cooled off. However; this release from the heat was replaced by cold chills and he found himself actually starting to get a little chilled.

Herobrine folded his arms and paced himself slowly down the hill after hearing a clattering sound coming from somewhere in the woods. There was a mob nearby and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He was going to have to though, not only to crush the rebellious mobs themselves but also crush more of the conviction of their resistance. Once he reached the bottom he scanned through the trees and started off in the direction of the rattling bones with a quick dash. He then swung his arm out and rammed it into a nearby tree, causing wood to splinter outwards from the impact and fly out in all directions. The skeletal form that was hidden behind it was instantly knocked to the ground by large chunks of wood and it immediately scurried onto it's boney feet before turning around and releasing an arrow at the White-Eyed man.

Herobrine easily slid to his right and dodged the speeding sharp projectile. "You're a fool, just like the rest." He sneered, before holding out his hand and having an item quickly materialize in his hand. He then leapt forward; dodging another arrow in the process, he then slung his weapon down into the walking bone mob and caused the monster's structural support to explode outward from the strong swing. Bones now laid scattered among the broken branches and chunks of wood. Herobrine jerked the deep cyan colored item out of the ground and rose it up to eye level, he ran his hand across the sharp end to remove the dirt; revealing his bright eyes in the reflective diamond surface.

A twig snapped and this instantly had Herobrine looking in the direction of where he thought he heard the sound. He didn't see anything so he turned a little to his right and heard a few low groans, that rotting smell soon followed after.

"I might be lacking in my senses but I can still hear and smell you traitors. Why don't you go ahead and come out? It'll be quicker for the both of us." A deep growl came from his back and the being tilted his head to see a zombie now stumbling out of the mess of trees.

"Traitor? You're the traitor Herobrine." It bravely dragged it's heels closer to the powerful entity but was reluctant to move too close. "You protect these humans and you no longer sit upon your thrown like you used to." It said with a low gurgle coming from the back of it's throat, expelling a repulsive and rotting odor as it talked. Herobrine seemed unmoved or repulsed by the rancid smell that seemed to be growing. "Now look at you? You have been too close to them for too long, you have seem to have even captured their sicknesses."

"Hold your tongue insubordinate fool!" Herobrine barked with a dark expression on his rugged features, eyes glaring woefully at the undead form. "Hold it before I cut the rotting thing off and shove it down your throat!"

The mob tilted it's head back unnaturally and it let it roll forward, giving a daunting look. It didn't seem to move Herobrine. "I am only trying to persuade you… your majesty." It spat out offensively. "In the days of old you had us all at your heels and you commanded us with an iron fist, we did all of your bidding to your liking. We hunted mortals down and tasted their flesh, we dragged down many in your honor. You once looked so powerful and so… godly. We were given great honor to live by your rule, to seek out humans and reign dread and fear upon every household. You crushed everyone who defiled you or opposed you, 'us' your faithful; followed you. We gained great respect for someone of your terrible power, drawn in by the fear and horror you spread. 'We' had ev-"

"Get to the point before I cut you down right now." Herobrine interrupted. He could have easily killed the rotten flesh monster already, but the odorous mob was spouting out things of interest. Not the fact that they were acting like loyal dogs licking his heels but the fact that the speaker seemed to be hinting towards a treaty sort of deal. Putting an end to the rebellious mobs would make things less annoying, it would also be more safe for 'them'.

"Very well my lord." The fiend said resentfully. "You always come out here to see 'them', to talk to 'them'. We've seen you socializing with our enemies, your enemies need I remind you? Yours!" He shouted. "You talk to them in such a manner that I have never seen you do with mobs, not any of our kind and nor of that from the Nether. You smile so softly to those beings and talk as if YOU were on THEIR level, their weak and pitiable level! And what's worse? You protect them! Now I don't know about you sire, but we don't like you giving this 'higher' treatment to them. They have done absolutely nothing to earn your mercy."

"You know nothing. It's only them, a few anyway." Herobrine countered with a toothy sneer. "I will talk whichever way I wish to whoever I wish. My tone goes as loud as I wish it to!" He took a step towards the zombie with his sharply curved pickax by his side and made the monster take one step back. Herobrine stepped forward again. "I am on a level that your putrid brains would never comprehend. One you'd never reach."

"Does that mean for all of them then?" The supposedly lone zombie pointed behind the White-Eyed man and he looked back to see a few zombies, skeletons, creepers, an endermen, and two spiders to come out from around the trees they hid behind. Herobrine shot each and every one of them a dark glare before reverting his attention back to the first zombie. "Will they not comprehend either? Are we so far beneath your feet that we don't even deserve a king?" The zombie tilted his head to the right and groaned. "Are you even our-?"

"I am king." The being replied sharply with a hiss.

"Well some of us have trouble seeing that. What a proper ruler to leave us on such a low level but give a few 'humans' the level that is basically on your own?" A snide voice came.

Herobrine turned around to see an endermen steadily approaching but stopping once he seemed a little out of the deadly man's range.

"A real king puts his subjects before his enemies." The endermen crossed his arms and gave a glare of his own.

"They are not my enemies." Herobrine tightened his grasp on his pick.

"And who's to say that all humans aren't your enemies? If that is the case then we cannot remain loyal for we appease you by attacking them, these few that you have commanded us not to attack are no different than other humans. You should get rid of them before they make you weaker."

"You dare command me?" Herobrine said with a deep and dangerous tone of voice.

"No sire, it's just a suggestion."

"We have all the right to hunt in these woods, but you forbid us to come here at night and you protect them from us. You knock us down after obeying your commands to kill the humans." Came the gurgled tone of the zombie.

Herobrine was really getting ticked. It didn't help that he was feeling a little weaker than usual.

"You watch over them." The zombie began again. "You guard them like a dog. You're a king, not a dog so stop this."

"You're giving me an order? You will pay traitor."

"Look Herobrine." The endermen said clearly and watched as the furious being returned his dark gaze back towards him. "We know what's best."

"You do not." Herobrine said in a way that almost seemed like he was trapped in a corner and defenseless.

"Oh, I am certain we do. Take a second to look at yourself, I've never seen you sweat so much before. I also do not recall you ever panting like that either. You have become ill. A human illness ails you. You got it from them. Now I can see the subtle movements of your body, you are- cold… are you not?"

He wanted to deny what the endermen said so much , but it was pretty much true. He had never gotten this strange change in body temperatures, stomach pangs, nor anything else of this ailment until he started going around the mortals. He had seen a certain friend of his sick once, the man was so pitiful and shook like he was cold though he had two blankets wrapped over his shoulders. Actually, coming to think of it, that man was sick only days ago. So he must have gotten sick from the human. But sick or not, it's not like the human was trying to make him sick deliberately.

"So we have a proposal my lord."

"And just what is that?" Herobrine narrowed his eyes sharply. Trying to hide the fact that he was starting to get cold and was shivering a bit, making himself look weak by shaking like a defenseless whelp.

"We want you back, no more of this rebellion nonsense. Just kill the mortals that you call friends and come back to your thrown, your home. Give us the attention we so deserve and we'll aid you. We'll help you recover and then everything would be as it should, you'll look great in the eyes of your followers once again." The endermen was caught by surprise after receiving a grin from Herobrine when he expected a frown or ferocious growl. It wasn't the grin like he just made an agreement and was satisfied; but one more like that of the devious kind that he had when he punished those who failed him or was told something that he wasn't happy to hear about.

"When will all of you inferiors learn?" He chuckled lowly, broadening his grin as his eyes moved over each of his fearful rebels. "I don't need you. I've never needed you. You came to me remember? You mobs sought me for my power and made me your king, because I see this as a gift; I am not relinquishing this title. I don't need you or your help and I certainly don't have any reason to let you live for defying me." His grin turned into a sadistic one as a few of the mobs backed away, leaving the endermen to stand close to Herobrine alone.

"We-we're lo-loyal!" The endermen though one of the more taller and powerful mobs; found himself feeling much smaller and insignificant with the deadly being giving him that crazed look.

"Are you now?" Herobrine ignored the chill he had and crooked his head with his teeth showing through the vile-like psychotic smile, his pick was now slung up onto his shoulder and it bounced lightly against him. He looked like he was contemplating on what to do with the mob in front of him. The immortal took one step towards the endermen and it stood it's ground to his surprise. "I take it that there are more rebels in 'my' woods tonight? That's too bad… for them. I'll deal with them personally, but as for you?" Herobrine raised a hand up and rubbed his chin at the thought.

"But sire- we've only come to talk?"

"Talk?" He let his hand fall to his side as he now paced back in forth in the circle of mobs. "Is that what the skeleton archer wanted to do earlier? If I remember correctly, then I'd say he was trying real hard to strike me with an arrow. I also take it that he was with your group? Wasn't he now?"

The endermen lowered his head and carefully watched as the menacing man ambled from left to right. "He was."

"That was the answer I was expecting. Good thing you didn't lie to me. I was planning to punish you if you did." Herobrine stopped and watched as the other mobs retreated further out of sight.

"We want you back."

"I'll be back, but only when I want to go back. What I do away from the throne is my business, trying to force an attack will get you nothing but the punishment of death. Attempting to kill 'them' will get you nothing but a long drawn-out painful death as well. Disobeying my order to stay out of these woods will too. Now all of you leave at once before I declare you rebels and hand out the proper justice of defying my rule."

All of the mobs fled quickly except the endermen.

"At once… sire." The tall black mob bowed and vanished in a puff of purple and grey dust.

Herobrine waited for the mobs to retreat and when silence fell all around him; his grin faded. He let his pick break into tiny particles and fade as they fell to the ground. He then wrapped his arms around his chest and grimaced. He was lucky to put the tough act on for so long, he was getting cold and it was hard to hide his shivering form from the rebellious monsters any longer. He would hated to of have to fight them in his current state because he just knew that they were either going to try and kill him or convince him to do whatever they wanted, he wasn't about to have either choice made. He definitely didn't want to seem weak with less than adequate moves of his usual perfect and flawlessly preformed skills of battle. Herobrine sighed and walked through the woods once more but this time he was cold instead of hot. He was trying to keep what the mobs said out of mind but he couldn't.

Some part of his mind had been thinking on the little group of inferiors. He was wondering if it was smart to let them go. If they somehow plotted to kill him and actually pulled it off; which- would never happen, then they'd become well known for have been the ones to of slain the King of mobs. Becoming known as the killers of Herobrine. Herobrine shook his head at the thought. None of them were even close to fitting the title of King nor King of the Nether, they couldn't bring him down anyway. They were always going to be weaker than him. Maybe it was what that little rebellion was all about? That title? If they had the idea to kill him and become a potential successor then that would entice a lot of the brave and disloyal monsters to come after him to gain the title, it'd be a pain but nothing he couldn't handle on his own or with much effort. It didn't matter though, they couldn't touch him.

…

The endermen watched from a distance as the White-Eyed man continued his walk through the woods. He then teleported from the top of the tree to the ground to see another endermen waiting on him. "We've distracted him long enough, about the group?" He asked quietly.

The other endermen nodded and gave a sharp toothy smile. "They have been fitted with armor and weapons that we stole from the corpses of some late adventures in the caves. They are ready."

"Good, now send the group to the miner's house first. He'd be easily picked off living in that small wooden house that is on the outskirts of the village. He'd be too far away to attract attention of his distant neighbors."

"As for the queen of the castle?"

"Don't worry about her just yet, we'll take one threat at a time. It'll be difficult with armed royal guards and the population around the castle would also make it difficult to reach her. It'll be best to get her near sunrise, I have been told that she walks out from the safety of the castle walls. She goes into the woods every clear morning, over the large hillside to see the rising sun. From one of the creepers I've heard she normally goes lone and only takes only one blade. We'll have a surprise waiting for her by morn."

"And Herobrine?"

The first endermen turned around and pushed a large branch aside; watching the powerful being continued to walk further away and fully disappear behind the trees. "He thinks he has us under control, but that is not the case. We'll be playing him until we get him right where we want him. He dose not realize how important he is to us. We cannot lose him; our king, to these weak mortals. There has never been a more stronger and fierce entity since him and these humans are making him soft, it's pitiful. After so many years of knocking us down and smiting us for falling short of his desire; he suddenly stops and stays away from his throne to be near them? The ones we were ordered to hunt? Now they are important to him and we're not. It isn't right and it isn't fair. His enemies are becoming his allies, it's only a matter of time before he treats every human like his two weak human friends! Probably starting with the people living in and outside the castle, then he'll meet more from distant lands and probably become friends with them as well. He might even turn on us before we know it! He shows all of the mortals in that castle and in the villages surrounding it with pure mercy, while we get kicked to the side. I cannot stand for this!" The black creature hissed.

"Then why don't we join the rest of those who are actually trying to kill him then? This could likely be our one and only chance to bring him down. Someone else could lead us better, and not one that will kill our kind for the fun of it."

"Ha, yeah right." He said with a sarcastic tone as he whirled back around. "Who will take his place? You think any of us are worthy of being the king? I think not, we don't come even close to his power. If one actually gets his title, then they'll be dethroned in no time at all. Then it'll happen with that one, then another. Soon enough all mobs will be at each other's throats, clawing for the one right that none of us have. There would be no rule. No order. Everyone would fight until the last one drops. But unlike them, we are smarter. Endermen are more cunning and persuasive, we might be stronger but we know our limitations. Besides, you think I'd try to kill Herobrine?" The endermen chuckled in hysterics and swung his head from the thought. "I know what he's capable of, and I personally know what pain he dishes out and what forms his retributions come in. Being one of the first to take his full wrath and live; I know him and he knows who I am well, I got to live… for the second time today and from his new-found leniency of all reason. There is no reassurance of the third hostile encounter though, I know this as a fact. His tolerance for me is very thin, this is my one and only shot to get the old king back. I'll probably pay my life for it."

"Our plan?"

"To get him seated back on that throne and to rule with the cruel fist as he should. He's our symbol of fear and he gives us the drive to kill. Without him; we have mobs acting out of line, less triumph in village attacks, and we have a lot of disobedience and plain idiocy. With him being so reluctant now… it's making a lot of the mobs question his authority. I was barely able to convince a group of rebels I found to follow me instead of running straight to their deaths. I convinced them that we needed our king, a few however; didn't jump from excitement of the idea."

A low growl had both of the endermen now looking at an armored zombie that came stumbling up, the chain mail he wore rattled as he sluggishly moved.

"We've been waiting long enough, what's the plan?!" The rotting fiend demanded with impatience. "If we wait too long then it'll be daytime, I don't plan on frying in the morning sun."

"Don't worry, we're ready."

"Good, we're getting tired of waiting!"

The other endermen dismissed the enraged living corpse and looked back towards his slightly taller duplicate. That endermen had loads of scars over his tough and thick hide, they all looked like they were made by a sharp weapon. This endermen has surely seen better days, but he looked like failure which brought up a wave of doubt. "How do we know this plan is going to work? He has good ears and he can teleport anywhere just like we can, he can do many other things that we are not capable of. "

"Don't worry. He is walking in the wrong direction anyways, he doesn't know anything of our plan and he'll be getting further away when the attack commences. He is also deteriorating in health I've noticed. It won't be long before he is down and out, so there won't be too much to worry about until then."

The other endermen lightly chuckled and shook his head in doubt from the scheme they were going to pull off. "I really hope this works, with them out of the way; the Herobrine we know will be back. But if we fail-? It's over for us for sure. I personally however; don't think we need him."

"We do, think about what I've said. And no, we are not going to fail. Also, remember to be very careful and mind your mouth. If any of this gets out then we'll be the first to pay." He then leaned forward and kept his gaze on the zoned out fiend. "If those dimwit zombies get caught by him then we'll be dead for certain. So be sure to remind them to keep their lips zipped before the attack." He finished whispering and leaned back up.

"Good point. Will do." The endermen turned towards the zombie. "Rally your group and attack the miner as soon as possible, if we wait too long then Herobrine could possibly just flash over here to keep an eye out for trouble. Go!" He shouted and the zombie lowly grumbled to itself as it stumbled through the woods. "Our plan is looking good… so far."

"Don't get cocky, I wouldn't ever let my guard down with him around. Not ever." He hissed.

…

Herobrine slowed his pace again, taking more time to focus on the ball of fire that he had summoned in his hands. It kept him warm for a little while, but the heat that came from it had died out and the fireball was now a ball of ash. Herobrine crushed the sphere of ash in irritation and tried to summon another, but to his surprise he couldn't. He growled and narrowed his eyes as he focused on the extreme heat of the Nether, but again was unable to transport the concentrated flames to his palms. He tried again, the again with no success. He was getting irate beyond belief now. This was turning to be a bad night for him. Someone of his stature and power shouldn't be failing like this, it was not dignifying. Herobrine gave up after so many unfruitful tries and just wrapped his arms around his chest, it was his sickness that he blamed for his loss of power.

He started to wonder if he'd lose all of his abilities with his unfortunate ailment, that wouldn't be good at all. Some mobs would probably take the one opportunity to challenge him for his title, he wouldn't lose but the fight could prove bothersome.

With the thought of having no power Herobrine immediately stopped in his tacks. If he was possibly going to lose his incredible speed then he wouldn't be able to scan the rest of the woods like he wanted. Herobrine mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner. He was walking far away from the queen's castle, protecting empty woodlands that stretched on for miles. He normally would scan them but he was moving so slow now. Herobrine swiftly spun on his heels. With the idea of rebels still out there; he needed to find them and put them down for good before they did something they'd regret.

The man closed his white eyes and focused on the large stone brick structure, he was finding it a little difficult to retain his focus with his migraine. He managed to fight the painful and annoying pulses and felt himself warp.

He lightly fell to the ground, perfectly landing on his feet. He opened his eyes to find himself just outside of the village that surround the castle walls, right where he wanted to be. His powerful eyes scanned the area for mobs, but all he spotted was a few guards roaming the village streets, not one sound from a mob was made.

Without any mobs nearby; he turned around and headed in the direction of the little village in the woods, if there were no mobs out there then everything would be fine. He began a slow walk after feeling drained from his transport, he needed to reserve what energy he had left. With the sunrise he'd go to Celina for cure of the ailment, she always had good treatment for the ill and wounded. But for now he was going to have to deal with the annoyance of his weakened state, there was only a few hours left till daylight anyways. He could hold out.

…

Herobrine had walked for only five minutes before he had to come to a stop and rest against the side of a tree. His knees grew weak and he was actually having trouble walking straight. Though he was shivering from chills, he was also sweating profusely like he had just fought off an entire army of mobs. It was even worse that his heart beat so rapidly in his chest, almost as if it was in a race in a life and death situation. It pounded loudly in his chest, he even thought he could feel it slam against his ribcage. This rapid beat was usually made by only his prey, not him; so it was unusual to hear it coming from inside of him.

He was also beginning to feel light-headed and faint, something he never felt before. He didn't ever need rest for his body but now he was getting exhausted; which was also a rare feeling. His body had demanded to take a little break. Herobrine slumped against the bark of the wood and let himself slide all the way down until he was sitting on the ground, he then leaned his head back on the wood and momentarily closed his eyes.

White orbs glowed brightly as Herobrine opened them. He wasn't supposed to be sleeping against the tree but keeping the mobs out of the woods. He leaned up and got onto get onto his feet, but not without complication. He staggered as he stood and nearly rammed his head into a different tree, he was quick to catch his balance. He was definitely feeling weaker now but that wasn't going to stop him. He used the large oak in front of him to stable himself upright, then he started to walk again.

…

…

…

Steve sighed heavily as he tossed and turned on his mattress, struggling to fall back asleep. He huffed as he laid on his side and closed his eyes tightly, but his mind wouldn't shut off no matter how hard he tried to. He kept thinking about the nightmare that he woke up from just a short while ago, it wasn't anything too frightening but it was alarming in a sense. He had been mining down in his favorite mineshaft, picking through stone to find loads of coal, some redstone and gold, and even a diamond on the occasion. It was actually a nice dream until he heard a moaning sound, and not the creepy sound that zombies normally made when stumbling about. This groan of pain sounded human and very much alive. It also didn't help that while he was searching for the source of the pained man he felt a heavy chill in the air that made him shiver, it was really cold.

Steve could still see himself walking further, deeper into the mines. The sounds grew progressively louder with each step, only when he walked around a large mound of gravel did he find the source. Steve could have sworn that he jumped two blocks back from the shocking scene he saw. There was Herobrine, sitting on the ground and leaning his head against stone. Two bright white eyes bore into his, but they weren't filled of malice, just weariness. The being also had his arms wrapped around his waist and he lightly shook while the clattering sound of teeth gnashing filled the silent space around them. "Herobrine?" He asked, then he immediately woke after saying the name.

He couldn't help but feel as though the dream was a premonition of sort, or a sign. Herobrine used to always give him nightmares back in the days of their dangerous rivalry, but that had been a while ago. He hadn't had a bad dream since this one. The dream however; gnawed at his mind, it made him wonder if the powerful being was actually in trouble and this be a sign meant for him. It was a difficult prospect for the man to grasp; seeing as Herobrine was super strong and had power that Steve could only ever dream of having. There wasn't much that could bring the King of Mobs and King of The Nether down.

The miner looked out the window above the bed but couldn't see anything moving around. He could however; see the sky and the moon on the verge of meeting with the tree line, he still had an hour or two before daylight. He shouldn't waste his sleep time but it was hard to put his wondering mind at ease. He shifted around on his bed and rolled onto his back, he patted the empty spot where his wife was supposed to be. She went to visit her parents on their anniversary and after having a few break-ins and cases of theft in the village recently; they decided it was best for Steve to stay home and protect their prized possessions, especially their diamond stash in the basement.

Without her it was very quiet. With Herobrine now keeping the woods mob free every night, there was not a single sound to be heard but that of his own heartbeat. The deadly silence was unnerving, safe in a way but unsettling after having such a dream. Steve pulled his bed sheets back over his shoulders and closed his eyes once more in an attempt to sleep, it was just a dream. He had finally gotten his mind clear enough to drift off back to sleep.

'BANG!'

Steve instantly shot up from the mattress and hopped out of bed not a moment after a loud bang came from his door, he swiftly got onto his knees next to the bed. He reached under the large furnishing to pull out an iron sword, he had stashed it away to keep himself and his wife safe in case of a break in or mob invasion. He immediately thought of the village thief so he rushed to get his boots on and he ran out of the room, he sprinted into the living room and towards the door. "Leave thief!" Almost directly after reaching the door he quickly hustled away from it and nearly tripped back on his couch in shock. The miner blinked in surprise after seeing a dark green figure through the tiny window on the door; beating on the wood without mercy.

This was strange, almost new if it weren't for the fact that this used to happen almost every night for most of his life. He thought Herobrine made the mobs stay away from his village and the castle, so why was their a zombie outside of his door smacking against it? Steve noticed the armor on the moaning creature and braced himself, he couldn't rely on Herobrine; the miner wasn't totally helpless. He went back into his room and opened a chest to find a few potions and he took them out before placing them in his inventory. "I might need them after all." He said quietly to himself as the beating picked up in a thundering rhythm, like four hands were beating on it instead of two. The concoctions were a gift to him from his friend the queen. Celina gave them to him for when he went into the mines alone, and these were the same potions he was given when he was under her care from his life-threatening injuries; the ones Herobrine had gave him in his violent attack. He really hoped he didn't have to use them.

Steve grabbed a few more items and ran back into the living room where the pounding was getting very loud and he could see three armored heads now in the door's tiny window. It would be too risky to take on all three as they were readily armed, he saw an iron sword in one of the zombie's hand. The miner quickly dashed into the kitchen and through the back door. The cool air of the fading night hit his face, he was too worried about fighting to freeze. He slowly edged along the side of the house with silent steps, he then poked his head around the curb of the wooden structure. There were more than three armored zombies from what he could tell, he swiftly jerked his head back and mentally cursed himself. The one week he decides to leave his heavy armor at the mineshafts- he gets attacked by a horde of mobs. Not only were there three zombies fully coated in head to toe in iron and chain armor, but there were two skeleton archers not too far away, one of them had armor. There was also a spider quickly scrambling around the house.

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes for one moment, he just needed some luck and maybe a miracle. He then peeled himself off of his house and moved around the corner silently to catch the zombies off guard. Unfortunately, he caught the attention of the spider.

The arachnid screeched loudly and sped right at him on it's swift eight legs, the screech also got the attention of the zombies which followed after. Steve continued his run despite his disadvantage, he jabbed the iron blade at the low crawling mob but it jumped aside before making a lunge at him. The miner was instantly knocked to the ground with huge fangs hovering over his neckline, he dropped his sword and immediately placed both of his hands on the bottom of the spider's head before pressing upward and holding with all his might as the eight-legged mob tried to force it's fangs down upon him. He struggled at first, the sounds of the nearing zombies was putting more pressure on him to get up on his feet. The adrenaline began to flood his system and he found the strength to not only push the spider back more but to shove it off him completely with one good throw. He then reached over and grabbed his iron sword before hopping up and plunging the blade into the immobilized mob that was trapped on it's back. It screeched loudly as Steve twisted the impaled sword. The mob's legs twitched as he yanked it out and backed away from the approaching zombies and archers.

An arrow whizzed by his arm, creating a slight feeling of being touched from the wind it made. He ducked to dodge another and blinked in shock from the first zombie stumbling his way. The undead mob had a diamond sword, a diamond chest plate and leggings, diamond boots, with the same sturdy ore in the form of a helmet. The other two mobs that followed weren't as well equipped but were a threat no less in chain armor. The miner made a quick dash away from the monsters, being faster than them as he circled the house. He needed to get rid of the archers first; they didn't have to be up close to do fatal damage like the zombies did. Steve came from the last corner of his house and spotted an archer that was just about to go around the bend. He huffed loudly from the lack of breath and cut the corner sharply before smacking his blade into the walking mess of bones from the back. Bones flew out from the strong whack and the skeleton crumbled in on itself as the supporting spine was strewn about by the iron.

The other archer then faced his direction, they were apparently moving more slowly when following behind the zombies. He didn't see the moving corpses yet so he charged at the archer, barely taking an arrow to the thigh. He raised the sword above his head and brought it down on the skeleton. The mob bounced lightly from the strike against the iron helmet and then rammed it's bow into Steve's chest, pushing the miner roughly away as it reached for another arrow from the quiver strapped to it's back.

The miner made an 'Ooof' as he hit the ground and scrambled to get up but froze in place as the archer moved closer with it's bow drawn back tightly. No, he wasn't going to take it. He wasn't going to go out so easily. He's already stared death enough times in the eye for a life-time's worth for five people, this was a critical moment that he had to get out of. Like all of the other times, though a few of them times he was given help. His eyes daringly peeled to his sword just a block away from him, as soon as he did he heard the skeleton pull back the arrow a little further. This indicated those few seconds that he had to utilize and make the right moves to escape. He hurriedly forced himself into a roll, but it was too late. A sharp pain erupted from his lower right side and he abruptly halted. The miner cried out from the sudden pelted feeling but that pain faded with the adrenaline continuing it's speedy flow. He quickly recovered by moving up onto his feet, dodging another arrow in his rage. He kept his eyes away from the wound and focused entirely on the one who shot him. Steve raised his blade again and charged quickly before another arrow could be loaded. He swung his weapon outward and knocked the balance of the mob's frail body by taking out the spine and crushing through the ribcage. The mob instantly crumbled and fell into a heap of bones and metal plating.

He then backed away from the mess and grabbed onto the arrow, he winced as it moved a bit. There was no pain yet but he could feel the item shift. He then let go of it as a figure stumbled from around the bend of the house and towards him with a sword made of iron like his. He bravely moved forwards and slashed at the fetid fiend as it got closer; but Steve only managed to strike the blade and made a shrill clink. It turned into a loud metallic scrape as he pulled his weapon back. More moans was soon heard and two other forms came stumbling around the bend with weapons raised and mouths wide with hunger.

"Damn it." Steve cursed as he swung the weapon again and only met the blade again, one he could handle; but three at one time and in his condition was unlikely. The odds would be way out of his favor. The miner daringly shoved in more with the sword before taking his right foot and kicking the zombie's ankle as hard as he could at an angle, using what reserves of adrenaline he had left to get the mob off of him. He heard a small crunch and the mob instantly toppled over. Now it was his chance. Steve kicked the rotting mob's head to knock it fully down, he then drove his sword through the humanoid's torso with all of his might. Luckily, he pierced the chain armor to deliver the killing jab. After the mob's flailing came to a stop he tugged on the weapon, but struggled to pull it out. He tried to yank it out after the other two zombies stumbled at him, they were now moving faster to get to him while his weapon was jammed through the corpse and into the dirt under the fallen mob. Noticing this Steve let go of the handle and bolted away from the small horde and into the woods. He wasn't about to risk his life for a replaceable sword.

It was a stupid idea to run through a forest that could possibly be crawling with tons of monsters; but the door on his house was missing, he was wounded and weaponless, and they were perfectly fitted for battle unlike himself- who wasn't. Steve weaved through the trees, his blue eyes remained wide and on alert for anything that moved. He noticed that though he wasn't on the road; he was still running in the direction of the castle, maybe it was instinct or just coincidence that he heading in the direction of safety that was just a little over a mile away. Maybe Celina would tend to his wound and remove the arrow without causing too much damage. She was pretty good when it came to patching his wounds, of course she had practice on him before.

Steve slowed his sprint and panted as he moved through the dense woods, his adrenaline flow was just about up and the pain from the wound was finally coming to him. He was still quite far away from the castle walls so he needed to reserve what energy he had to make the trip and run if he stumbled upon trouble. It was strange that he hadn't seen a hostile mob anywhere in the woods, but there were a handful of them at his house and that just didn't make any sense to him. It was odd but he let it slip his mind, he needed to concentrate on getting to safety first.

…

"It failed."

"What?!" Came another voice whispering.

"The human took down all but two of the armored zombies, I was then told that he fled into the woods. The plan was a bust… to an extent of course."

"Aren't they following him?"

"No, the zombies lost him rather quickly and they didn't even give us a general direction to search in. So much for relying on them?"

"Hmm, I guess we'll have no choice but to go search for him soon then?"

"Yes, it's only been a few minutes ago since I paid the zombies a visit to see their progress. Sadly, I got bad news and had to briskly meet up with you before I could do anything about the situation. But it's not entirely bad."

"What do you mean?" Asked the more softer tone.

"The miner was shot with an arrow and is wounded. Once we get done here we can go back and try to find his blood trail."

"And the zombies can't follow the smell?"

"They can but the human left the projectile in his flesh; so he hasn't bled out enough to leave an easy trail, even for those brainless corpses."

"He can't be too far then?"

"Nope. What we can do is…"

"Shhhhhhsssshhh, shhhssh, shhhhssh. I think he's finally waking up."

"Why did we wait again?"

"Shush. Well… well. What do we have here?"

Herobrine groaned as he leaned his head up from the tree he was propped up against, he opened his eyes to see two sets of purple orbs staring down into his. He then leaned up and clasped a hand onto his aching head. He lightly shivered from a chill and sneered as his vision cleared. Two endermen stood before him with two zombies standing right behind them. The tallest of the two black mobs was plainly familiar with the numbers of scars that lined it's flesh.

"You don't need us then?" The tallest spoke first. "I cannot understand you Herobrine. You are so self dependent but even now you have fallen to a level that I have never witnessed before, this proves that your claim of 'not needing us' to be false. The Herobrine I know would never be caught lying on dirt and looking so… so vulnerable."

"Yes." The other agreed with an eager nod. "It makes me wonder if you are even fit to rule us." The endermen grinned with a toothy smile after seeing Herobrine stand, the oh-so powerful being took a little time and seemed so frail. It was tempting to try and kill him, he never wanted a king like his slightly elevated double to his side did. "Rise!"

"You cannot command me." He said lowly with a bright glare that seemed to fade in and out in intensity.

"Just forget him sire. Come back with us and rest peacefully on your throne, we'll take you there immediately. You'll feel better in no time at all-"

"No!" He shouted, a sudden powerful gust of wind blew through the woods from his heated response, making the endermen rock and fight to stay standing. Both of the zombies toppled over and squirmed on the ground as the wind blew. The current of air died down quickly as the Nether king fell onto one knee. His body cried for rest as he continued to sweat for hardly no reason at all. Herobrine panted once he fully stood and he lightly rocked from his swaying vision. "I've already told you. You will pay for not leaving as I directed, you will pay with death!"

"Ha! Making us pay in your condition?! Well my king, you can't even stay standing!" The smaller endermen mocked. "You say you don't need us; well guess what?" He waited for those white eyes to angrily shine in his. "We don't need you!" He cried out with joy, feeling so much higher than Herobrine. He daringly backhanded the powerful man and laughed as the most powerful entity was easily struck and smacked to the ground. A part of him had a little fear as he made the strike but it faded and was replaced by confidence when Herobrine did nothing to dodge and counter. He was moving too sluggishly anyways.

"What are you doing!?" The first endermen jerked the other's shoulder so that he was facing the other with a glint of anger in his eyes. "This is not in our plan!"

"Pfft!" The endermen spat and yanked his shoulder out of the other's grasp. "You think I am going by the plan? No, not anymore." His grin mutated into a one of madness. "This is possibly our one and only shot at taking him out, the chance of a lifetime that I am not going to waste. Many have tried to dethrone him before and not one band of mobs nor single mob was able to match his strength or come close to touching him. Well now he's rolled in the filth of the human's presence for too long and has contracted an illness from their disgusting forms."

The other endermen shoved the smaller one but it didn't do anything but a freakish smile. "You're in the lot with them aren't you? The rebels."

"I always have been, you should be too after all the deadly treatments you were given by him. Look at your hide? Tell me that you want some form of revenge for all of the abuse you took."

"I do not care. I am not letting you kill our king." He sneered.

"He's not my king. We'll kill him!" The endermen shouted and zombies walked around the endermen to loop their fetid arms around Herobrine's and they lifted him up. The White-Eyed being glared coldly.

"Let him go!" The taller one again shoved the hysterical black mob away before trying to reach for one of the zombies but he instantly felt something sharp dig into his lower torso. He looked down as the other endermen had plunged his sharp claws into his stomach.

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" It hissed with an unnatural tone as three large claws were jerked out and it's torso and it instantly flashed away from the pain and the exposure of the deep wound.

The rebelling endermen then looked at the black flowing substance on his claws before looking back at Herobrine with a dark look. "You've fallen so far from us, it's just plain sick! So soft and more calm than usual? It's ridiculous! There is no doubt that the other mobs were right when they said you fell from your throne. You fail to show true superiority anymore, that reigning fist that once gave us victory is gone. Our lord left us to go play with the little humans. He abandoned us for mere mortals. And what has that gotten you? Nothing! Nothing but weakness." He chuckled. "I am actually kind of glad you decided to play with the mortals." His grin grew as Herobrine frowned deeply. "I also know that your body builds immunities to poisons and diseases so that you will no longer suffer from them. It is perhaps the same with human illnesses. I don't know for sure? But what I do know is that you are down, you are now at my feet. This is likely my only chance; I am not going to waste it. I will not waste the opportunity to free us all of your burden."

"Is that so?" Herobrine hissed. He moved his leg forward with the other, using the zombies that held him as leverage so that he could fully stand. He stood up instead of remaining drooped in the sling of the mob's arms. "You think I am down?" His eyes started to glow a little more brighter.

The endermen narrowed his eyes and frowned as the seemingly 'rag doll' of a god was beginning to come to life despite his recent debility.

"Instead of standing there and talking you should have done something, you should have took the opportunity. Actually, come to think of it? … You should have never touched me." Herobrine's eyes shined intensely for a short second as he moved his arms down to his sides with barely any effort; taking the zombies off of their feet and they struggled to stay latched on. He growled loudly for a second before shooting both of his arms up powerfully. The zombies held on surprisingly, and kept their arms around his even though they were lifted a few inches off of the ground. "You should have known better than to mess with me… I AM KING!" He roared, forcing both of his hands down along with his right foot. The zombies peeled off from the sudden force and slammed onto the dirt roughly with a loud thud, lightly bouncing from the force of colliding with the ground. They didn't move after the strong impact, they were dead.

The endermen lost his footing with another stomp that shifted the dirt beneath his heels. The tall mob lurched forward from the loss of balance, it's eyes went wide as Herobrine moved towards him with his hand reaching out to the mob's jugular. The endermen hissed and clawed at the arm, his neck was soon caught in a tight hold and it was slowly being crushed inward. The mob strained itself to get free of the death grip. "Let go!" It hissed and started to claw at the being fiercely. Only managing to leave tiny cuts on Herobrine's arm.

Herobrine easily dodged most of the monster's swipes that were directed at his head, a few grazed his arms and chest but that was about it. He squeezed tighter and the mob flailed even more. "You think I'm too soft do you? …Beg. … Beg and I just might let go. Might?"

"Please, I am so-sorry master!" It begged, holding it's claws back to reconcile with the wrathful being.

"Oh are you? I don't think so. I am not your king, remember?" His glare brightened and the trapped mob only shook his head in disagreement, fear beaming out of it's mauve eyes. "You know what? I change my mind, I was going to spare you- but…, I have no use for your insolence."

"Wait?!"

…

Steve moved slowly through the woods, he nearly tripped over his own feet as he moved forward. He had walked at least half of the mile through the rough terrain, he still had half the distance before he'd make it to the castle. His wound was hindering him a lot; walking with the impaled arrow was making each step painful with the sharp points digging in his side from the uneven footfalls. "Why didn't I take the road?" The miner groaned, he steadied himself cautiously as he moved down a small hill. He passed what seemed like an infinite number of trees, he often looked up in the clearings to see the moon almost gone.

He really wished that he could pull the little annoying object out; he knew it would be a dangerous choice though. The pain wouldn't be as bad if it was gone and he could move faster, but on the other hand; he'd bleed heavily and possibly die before he even makes it to the castle. He choice was to just take things nice and steady. He stopped at an open clearing of trees and reached in his inventory to take out a splash potion of healing. The pink substance lightly glowed with it's magical healing properties, looking like it was freshly made when he actually had the potion for a while now. He was half tempted to drink it right there but he shook his head and put it away. It would numb the pain but it would also be wasted. He couldn't drink the nasty and bitter concoction for it was a splash potion, therefore; it wouldn't heal him properly.

With the arrow still sticking at him; it would be useless to pour on his wound, he definitely didn't want to heal with the sharp object still in him. "Why me Notch?" He sighed heavily and began to walk again until a wave of white flashed before his eyes. Steve shook his head and blinked. Once he could see again he looked around for the source of light, but he didn't see anything. It wasn't lightning, or so he didn't think it was. He started to walk again before the light flashed again. This time he heard a pained groan afterwards and he rubbed his eyes. But then he realized that is eyes weren't hurting. The light wasn't flashing from anywhere but in his mind and he had just realized it.

"Steve." Came a pained echoing tone through the trees.

"Who-? Is it you, He-"

"Steve."

Steve spun on his heels as he looked around for the source of the familiar voice. He heard a soft sigh and turned to the sound, the voice came from behind a few oaks. He moved past a couple of trees to find a shocking sight, he nearly jumped back a few blocks from surprise; he would have if it weren't for the oak at his back. Herobrine was right there; leaning against a tall birch, looking so worn and weary. It was just like his dream. There sat Herobrine; he was covered in sweat and was leaning his head against the wood for support. The only difference was he had scratch marks on his arms and black fluid on his shirt and right hand, there was also two corpses lying off to the side and an unmoving black figure at the being's feet.

"Herobrine?" Steve cautiously asked.

He got no reply, but he did get a stare of white weary eyes.

…

**A/N: Okay, as I've told QueenCelina33; this is going to be a two-shot. It's already 15 pages long which could make it into two chapters if I wished. I will get back to this after my next Hero's Bane update .(Part 2 comes next) I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1. Especially you Celina. ;D There's more to come it seems. I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you readers think?**

**Oh, and Happy New Years. ;)**


End file.
